Tsuba Elite High
by SilverShadow140
Summary: A new year of school starts and with new student and even more friends, with new bomnds being made and broken. With gang activity and modern problems comes the need for friends. Rated T for swearing and gore, some other marute themes. Drinking ect.
1. Chapter 1: New School Year

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fic. I'm really not used to this style - I usually stick with the story and after story so I'm not really used to doing a complete separate story with the same character concepts. Well I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Tsuba High**

_Fai_

Silky light blonde locks that ran to thin shoulders were neatly tied back with a blue hair tie that matched the light blue jeans. The belt was white as was the t-shirt; the bag that was slung over the shoulders was various shades of blue. Sparkling cerulean eyes stared back at him as he gazed at the body length mirror that was mounted on the walls of his small room. The room was well lit with a small, neat single bed in the corner under a window and a small dresser tucked into the corner. The blonde gave one last quick inspection before exiting the room into a spacious hallway and out of the door leading outside.

* * *

It was a nice warm day - almost perfect for the beach if school hadn't of started. Students were tightly packed as they rushed to see who was in their classes; an excited giggle was constant among girls as they hugged each other after not having seen each other and other such trivial things. He made his way to the board with class lists on them and quickly searched.

_Fai D. Flourite, Class 2-A_

Fai silently made his way to class, a small map in hand so he wouldn't get lost. It was his first year at Tsuba High School, and he was completely knew to the city of Clow as well - he had just arrived a week prior with his foster parents who had taken him in after being stuck in orphanage in the small town of Celes for a _very_ long time. Fai kept cheery, with a long smile across his face as he walked into the classroom, which was lined with oak desks and plastic seating. There were a few groups of students here and there but the room wasn't too crowded.

"Hello, are you new? I don't believe I've seen you before..." A small girl with bright green eyes and light brown hair gave him a small smile.

"Ah yes, I'm Fai." He was polite as the girl gestured for a brunette boy with serious brown eyes to walk forward along with a small boy with white hair and bright ocean blue eyes and a tall boy with ebony hair and deep crimson eyes.

"Hello! I'm Mokona, but just call me Mokona! It's nice to meet you Fai-san!" The white haired boy twirled with enthusiasm.

"I'm Sakura, and this is Syaoran." The girl giggled and blushed as she placed her hand on the brunette boy's shoulder. He immediately gave her a soft caring look before nodding at Fai.

"The name's Kurogane." The ebony haired boy said in a deep voice that sent small chills running down Fai's back. A small idea popped into Fai's head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona and Kurogane-chi."

"Damn it, don't call me that!" Kurogane nearly exploded, his hands clenched at his sides. The other chuckled at Kurogane's mini-spaz.

"Oooh! Kurogane's is mad!" Mokona taunted lightly.

The teacher came in after a while and they all made it to desks. The desks were made so you had to sit with a partner, Sakura sitting with Syaoran and Mokona sitting with a small black haired girl, Kurogane had begrudgingly sat beside Fai.

Break came soon enough, allowing the students to wander a bit, Sakura allowing Fai to go along with them. They made it outside in front of the school where a large fountain sat. "So, Fai, where are you from?" Sakura was shy as she asked the question.

Fai hesitated for a moment. "From... Celes - it's a small town a bit of a ways from here."

Sakura smiled. "I've heard of it! I live in downtown Clow, so if you ever need me I live in the blue house on the right corner of main! Syoa lives in the brick building beside me and Mokona lives in the white house across the road from us. Kurogane used to live in Nihon - it's a small city that's similar to China-Town!"

"That's Japan!" Kurogane was corrected her crossly.

Fai blinked before smiling back. "Alright Sakura, I'll remember that."

There was a long growl that hung in the air. "Mokona is hungry! Let's go get food from the cafeteria!" Mokona dragged them back in the direction of the school, and then into the cramped cafeteria, eventually finding seating in a corner.

"So Fai, what brings you to Clow? I hate to pry but..." Sakura sat across from Fai, her elbows propped up on the table.

Fai gave her a small hurt glance and shook his head. "Sorry, but it's a secret." He gave her a small grin.

Sakura gave a small frown before nodding. Mokona looked up from his pastries. "Ooooh! Mokona wants to become really, really good friends with Fai so Mokona can find out!" Fai gave a small chaste smile but otherwise didn't say anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete. Thank you all so much! Please review because Reviews make Mokona and SS140-chan happy!**

**Next chapter will be up soon, and I'm working on my other fics too! **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know

**Chapter 2! Please R&R!**

_Kurogane_

He had spent the rest of the day trying to figure out the blonde - he smiled all the time but those eyes were so... _empty_. The rest of the day he couldn't help but let his gaze slowly wander to him, but despite that he couldn't piece together Fai. He was walking home when he noticed the house beside his having boxes moved into it from a small van. Kurogane paused and blinked - he hadn't heard or seen them move out...

"Kuro-kyon!" Kurogane froze as he remembered a small fact - his neighbours were infamous for taking in orphans. The blonde caught up to him and smiled widely. "So, you live around here Kuro-burger?"

"Stop calling me those ridiculous names damn it!"

Fai gave Kurogane a wide smile before his foster mother came up to him and handed him a box. "You can help us Fai. I'm glad that you made a new friend so soon though." Fai had visibly tensed at the word 'friend' but followed along behind her.

Kurogane continued rather hurried along the pathway to his house, flinging open the door to see his cousin Tomoyo. She had black hair and deep, gentle lavender eyes. "Have you met our new neighbour? You know? Fai D. Flourite I believe his name was?" She bombarded him with questions, a small giddiness in her voice.

"Yes, I have." Kurogane dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes trudging straight for the phone.

Tomoyo continued talking as he walked away. "I heard that he's originally from Velaria, moving to Celes with a set of foster parents and then getting put back into an orphanage before being brought here..."

Kurogane didn't pay attention as he dialled Mokona's number."Hello Kurogane!" It was the little twerp.

"Is Yukon there?"

"Of course she is dummy! One moment Kurogane..." The phone was handed off.

"Yes, what do you want?" Yuuko was chilling even over the phone.

Kurogane was straight forward. "I want you to search for a 'Fai D. Flourite' that goes to Tsubasa High School. Oh, and what's the price this time?"

Yuuko chuckled. "The usual fifty... Hm, odd. Nothing. Anything else I could try?"

"Let me guess, another twenty... right. Switch the location to Celes?"

"Still nothing, you sure you just didn't meet a ghost?"

"Alright try Velaria, and that's another twenty."

"Ohhh!"D. Flourite' ain't his name. Apparently he's deceased just like his parents are. He still has a twin brother that's kicking." Yuuko snickered over the phone.

"Alright, I owe you one-ten, who's his brother?" Kurogane was intrigued.

"Yuui goes to Tsubasa High School. Class 2-A, used to live in Velaria then Celes. I'll e-mail you a picture so you can confirm. Well nice doing business with you - I expect my payment within a month." Yuuko hung up as did Kurogane who immediately made his way to his room and sat himself in front of his computer and turned it on. The room was spacious with black curtains and black sheets on the bed. The window was large and took up a majority of the room. His dresser was a dark cherry wood, which clashed with the pure white walls. He glanced out the window and saw straight into what he presumed to be Fai's room - considering that Fai was getting changed in there. He had his top off and was about to work on the jeans when he noticed Kurogane's open mouthed stare.

He smiled and rummaged around in a dresser to pull out a note pad and pen. He wrote down something then held it to the window. '_Hi Kuro-peeper!_' Kurogane got up and swiped his curtains closed; a small blush had risen to his face. He got back onto his computer and checked his e-mail, getting the photo that Yuuko had sent him. It was an exact match. He frowned and then shook his head - he'd deal with Fai directly about this - and she should focus more on his homework.

After what seemed an eternity of algebra and similes he was able to stuff the papers and textbooks back into his bag and trudged downstairs to find Tomoyo setting the table for six people. "Six? I thought that it was just you, Sôma and I."

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't you forget we have to greet Fai? It's only polite and so I decided to invite them all over."

Kurogane gritted his teeth as he held a blush down - Fai would probably bring up seeing him in the window or call him an idiotic nickname again. There was a knock on the door and he stomped off to go get it. He flung open the door to see Fai and his foster parents. The 'father figure' was a tall man with light coloured eyes - Kurogane couldn't tell because of the lighting. The other was a small woman with pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Kurogane welcomed them in and showed them to the dining room where Sôma sat expectantly, her brown hair and eyes suited her tanned skin. The two adults sat and began chatting with Sôma as Fai still stood, his eyes met with Kurogane's and he smiled widely.

The dinner had gone smoothly and the two teens were cleaning up as everyone else chatted in the living room. "So Kuro-cutie, what was with peeping in on me?"

"Damn it Fai, I just looked out my window, and stop calling me those retarded names!" Fai gave Kurogane a mock pout before smiling at him lightly.

**Yay! Next chapter is comming soon along with the final chapter for Brotherly Love, and Darkening Heart!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Snow

_Fai_

Fai had managed to avoid any subject about his past for a few months now and snow was already started to dust over the ground. They sat inside the cafeteria at a table by the window, all of them with hot chocolate in hand. Fai had a black and blue scarf, a black turtle neck and a regular pair of old jeans, his hair had grown longer – to the point of being a little past his shoulders so he had it loosely tied back with a black hair tie. Sakura wore her usual colours of white and pink only her attire was heavier than normal while Syaoran wore a heavy black sweater and brown jeans. Mokona wore nothing but black to contrast with his hair and with Kurogane who had a job interview after school and so had a white dress top and black jeans.

"Syaoran, we should all go Christmas shopping after school – we can go to the next city over – it has wonderful shopping centers and Kurogane has to go for his interview so we can wait for him." Sakura gently swirled a plastic spoon in her hot chocolate.

Mokona perked up at this. "Mokona agrees! Yup, yup. What about you Fai?"

Fai nodded. "I'll just need to phone my parents in a bit then."

They walked down a rather snow covered side walk – they had finished all their shopping and it was already dark - the wind sent scattered flakes drifting through the air as they each huddled into their coats and scarves, Sakura holding Syaoran's hand to warm her own. Mokona shivered. "There's an alley up ahead and it's a short cut to the bus stop."

"You guys go ahead – I wanted to check out a small coffee shop with Syao before we head off." She then tugged Syaoran off.

The alley was dark and ominous as they proceeded down its garbage filled street, Fai skipping ahead while looking back over his shoulder. Just as they reached halfway through the alley there was a loud crash. The rest happened in what seemed like a blur. Pain jutted through Fai's skull and he was on the ground, he heard Mokona's screams of horror and Kurogane's yells as he fended off their attacker. He heard voices in the background too – he didn't recognize the voices but everything sounded gurgled as he stared blankly at red and white. _Blood and snow?_ He felt his consciousness fade and he wrapped his arms around himself – it had been such a long time since he had been _this_ cold. There was another scream and Fai closed his eyes – his head ached so badly. What had happened, and was everyone okay? He wanted to raise himself up and open his eyes only to find he couldn't. There was one final cracking sound and then running. He felt warm arms wrap around his shoulder and hands searching his pockets. Something left his pocket and there was a momentary pause.

"Dial an ambulance and the police." It was a calm voice and he was sure that he knew the owner to that voice.

"A-Alright…" A scared squeak belonged o a high pitched voice.

"What happened – we left you guys for only a few moments?" It was a female's voice and it was full of worry.

"A gang jumped us – we didn't even see it coming and they were obviously they were the 'fight first make demands later' kind." The voice was right beside him and he curled to the protective tone in it.

"I'm talking about Fai – he's bleeding!"

"I don't know, he was skipping just fine and when he looked forward something hit him in the face and he fell." At that note Fai finally gave into the darkness that had been tugging continuously at the back of his mind.

* * *

He let his eyes slide open, having only half his vision. There was something obscuring his left eye. He weakly raised his hand to swipe away what was in front of his eye only to have his hand caught. He looked over and noticed Kurogane keeping his hand from going to his face. Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona were there too – it was a different day though – they were all wearing something different.

"What happened?" his voice was weak as he feebly attempted to pull his wrist from Kurogane. They all averted his gaze, and Kurogane let go of his hand. Fai let his hand wander to his left eye – it was bandaged. Dread crept over him as he looked to Kurogane with a horrified, questioning look. "What happened?" He felt panic well in his throat.

"They had to remove the eye – it got infected because of the severity of the wound." The doctor walked in with a melancholy expression. "You've been in the hospital since Friday and it's now Sunday." Fai leaned back, the shock hitting him full force. He had never considered himself as a vain person but his hand rested on the bandages, a feeling of great loss made him feel sick. "We're letting you out today as well - we're just waiting for your parents to come and pick you up."

Fai nodded lightly, his head feeling light as Sakura buried around in a bag. She pulled out a box in blue wrapping paper and had a white ribbon on it, passing it to Fai.

"I-I know it might be a little rude of us all but we all pitched in to get you this... I figured because if me and Syaoran would've been there this might've not happened..." Sakura was in tears.

"Mokona shouldn't have suggested to take the alley way!" Mokona was hugging Sakura in sadness.

Fai was sitting up by this time pulling on the ribbon gently, causing the knot to slide undone and fall off. He let it fall to his lap as he gently pulled at the tape, taking the wrapping paper off of the box. He gently opened up the box and found a black eye patch sitting amongst white tissue paper. He gave a small smile to Sakura. "Thank you."

* * *

It was awkward when he thought about it - he wore a black coat and a white top with black jeans. His hair tie was black, to match with the wide patch. He stared at his complexion which had seemed to pale with the amount of black he wore. His parents had been constantly pestering him, making sure that he had everything he needed - they had even suggested that he stay from school but he had declined - if he couldn't face today than it would be harder to face any other day. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door, his foster parents were still sleeping and it was easy for him to make it out into the blowing snow.

* * *

The chatter that passed through the cafeteria was almost unbearable for him - he kept his head down as people stared over at him. There had been a few rumours all over the school about what happened on Friday and now Fai had to deal with whispers even if he so much as wanted to walk down the hall. He sat down beside Mokona and Kurogane, his blonde locks covering his remaining eye. "Fai? Are you alright?" Mokona had his hand on Fai's shoulder.

Fai merely nodded - he'd be fine for now, but later the _whole_ school would be in the auditorium for secondary activity sign up. Then the _whole_ school would see him.

He hardly ate at lunch but nonetheless he made it back to class when the bell rang, and took up his desk beside Kurogane. There was a little bit of chatter about the Christmas festival but the class was settled rather fast as the teacher directed them to the auditorium for the sign up. Fai felt eyes bore through his back as he walked with his head down - he heard mumbles and he didn't want to see the disgusted looks. He in particular heard a loud snicker and looked up - a few seniors were laughing rather hard. Fai felt a tug on his arm and went to resist it only to get dragged forward by Kurogane. This caused a long 'ooohhhh' to come up from the crowd as they proceeded into the cramped area that had small little sign up booths all along the sides of the room. Kurogane pulled Fai to a corner and stared at him. "Listen, don't let them bother you, what's done is done"

Fai smiled a very hollow smile. "A very good suggestion, Kuro-puu, I'll keep that in mind."

Kurogane glared at the grinning blonde. "Listen, I don't care about your past – just put it aside and focous on the present."

Fai tensed as Kurogane walked away. "If only it was that easy…"

- - -

**Chapter three! I do try to stick with a consitantcy close to the Tsubasa story. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truce

_Kurogane_

The hurt expression that Fai had held as he walked away had bothered him yes but he needed to get over things. He had practically stomped over to the Kendo club sign up and scratchily jotted down his name before walking back to class.

He arrived there to a very empty classroom – Sakura, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. Sakura let out a small squeak. "You joined the Kendo club with Syao again, didn't you Kurogane?

He nodded as Mokona chirped. "I joined the club where you get to cook and eat with Sakura!"

"Home economics, that's what it's called, Mokona." Sakura patted the young boy on the head.

Fai walked in, his expression sombre as he sat down, not making eye contact with any of them. "Fai? Is something wrong? Was someone teasing you?" Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and he grinned.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan."

Kurogane nearly snorted – that was the biggest load of bull shit he had ever heard.

* * *

Tomoyo was out with Sôma and Fai's foster parents, and Kurogane was over at Fai's, both of them studying for a test they had on Wednesday. Fai hovered over food and Kurogane sat on the counter, crossed legged with books on his lap. Kurogane looked up from his papers and frowned – Fai looked really girly as he pranced around the kitchen, making sure he had the ingredients. His hair looked rather silky in the light; his cerulean eye was almost an ice colour. The way the light poured in from the window behind him made him look heavenly, the snow scene fitted the blonde rather well. Kurogane felt his heart begin to race and immediately forced himself to look down at the review sheet in his lap.

_-Flashback-_

_Fai sat on the bench in the field – the class was playing soccer out on the field and Fai was out. Kurogane had currently been playing but stopped – the blonde's legs were slender and on that particular autumn day his hair was such a light colour. His eyes seemed to be more of a vibrant blue, his skin seemed to have more colour to it than usual, and his smile was more warm and real. Kurogane stood there dumbstruck as he just gaped at the blonde. This however was cut short as he got a ball in the back of the head, his eyes narrowing as he turned. "Watch what you're doing damn it!" He heard a giggle and he turned. Fai was restraining a laugh, but the way that he had his hands over his mouth made him looks so... _

_-End Flashback-_

Kurogane gritted his teeth - if he were to deny it then he'd be lying to himself and all the facts pointed to one fact - he _liked_ Fai. Maybe a little too much to be a regular friendship. Kurogane swallowed hard, glancing up at Fai who pulled a pot of soup off of the stove burner, setting it down and reaching for some bowls, a sliver of skin being exposed as he stretched. Kurogane resisted the urge to reach over and hold the blonde - sure _he_ might have feelings for Fai but there was no way to tell if the blonde liked him like that. Fai managed to get the bowls and looked back to Kurogane. "So, how much of this do you want?" Fai was still upset at him for what had transpired earlier. Kurogane opened his mouth to speak only the phone rang. Fai sighed, set down the bowls and picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause as Fai peeked outside to the heavy blowing snow, which had obviously picked up since Kurogane had begun daydreaming. "Alright, I'll tell him." Fai hung up the phone. "You need to stay here the night - they're completely buried in over there, and Tomoyo forgot to leave the key behind. They're staying at a hotel so there's no need to worry about them either."

There was a new, more hostile tone to Fai's voice as he handed Kurogane a bowl and retreated to the table and buried his head into his notes.

Fai had gone to bed early, leaving Kurogane to sit up and finish some notes before lying down on the couch where he had been assigned to. Fai's father had lent him clothes, so they were loose and baggy, but he didn't care.

It was late and Kurogane was just bout to drift to sleep when he heard screaming from upstairs. He was on his feet and running up the narrow stairs in the instant, flinging open Fai's door. Fai laid there, blonde hair tangled around him, sweat soaking his frame as he grabbed his blankets and pillows with white knuckles, tears leaking down from his remaining eye. He tossed roughly, screaming into a pillow before biting own on it, a whimper passing through his lips. Kurogane was at his side shaking him to wake him up. Fai's arms grabbed his upper arms and his eye flew open, his eye wide, his breath shaky in fear. Kurogane brought him up to his chest in an embrace, a need to protect Fai present. "It's alright, it was just a nightmare..." Fai held him back and sobbed; any previous mask to hide his emotions crumbled away as he let out whimpers and sniffles.

It had been a good hour before Fai had calmed down back to sleep, and Kurogane who didn't want to disturb him got comfortable sitting on the edge of Fai's bed before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

The sun was full in his face and he was sprawled in Fai's bed, still lying in Fai's arms. The radio was on and he heard the bus reports - school was cancelled. Could he just lay there for the rest of the day, contently in the blonde's arms? Probably not but he'd savour the feeling. He heard a knock at the downstairs door and shifted up, as much as he didn't want to and tracked downstairs. He made his way to the door an opened it - Fai's foster parents walked in. "We'll send you back over as soon as you wake up a bit more - we brought Tomoyo's key for you. Tomoyo and Sôma are still out." The man with black hair... Kurogane recalled his name to be Artimis said. Fai came down rubbing his eyes sleepily. "How did you sleep?" Artimis' tone was gentle.

Fai yawned. "Good, I was only awake for an hour and a half..."

The mother-figure, Nina, blinked. "Really? That's good... any particular reason?"

Kurogane forced down a blush - he knew they were talking about Fai's nightmare. Fai visibly blushed, his and Kurogane's gaze meeting. This caused the blush that Kurogane had been forcing down to show on his cheeks. Kurogane turned away to collect his stuff, thankful that Artimis and Nina hadn't seen his blush.

* * *

It was about mid-day when Tomoyo had gotten back but Kurogane was in his room finishing up homework (and occasionally chatting on an instant messenger), when Tomoyo came into Kurogane's room. "Kurogane, lunch." She was rather calm, her gentle smile was flawless.

"One moment." Kuro finished writing down a sentence and got up, glancing out his window - Fai wasn't in his room so Kurogane didn't hesitate to follow her down.

* * *

It was dark out and Kurogane absently gazed at his ceiling as he listened intently. His whole body went stiff as soon as he heard yells and screams from the window across from his. They were really muffled and he really had to listen but yes - evidently the nightmares were routine. He heard a pause in the screams and light from Fai's window lightened his room slightly. After about half an hour Fai's light went out and Kurogane relaxed to sleep.

* * *

The day was cold but he made it outside anyways, Fai meeting him as usual as they walked to school. It was a little more awkward than usual so while in the awkward mood Kurogane decided to bring up a... sensitive subject. "About those nightmares..."

Fai looked down, his face dawning on a small frown. "It's nothing you care about Kurogane - it's about my past."

Kurogane thought for a moment. "Speaking about your past, Yuui, why do you find it necessary to hide your name?"

Fai froze and gaped at Kurogane. "H-how did you know about... _that_?"

"It's not that hard."

Fai sighed. "Kurogane, it's not your problem. As I said about my nightmares - it's about my past, so it's nothing you care about."

Kurogane almost snapped - this was pissing him off. He wanted so much _not_ to care but his insides were protesting, wanting him to shield Fai from those nightmares and memories. He bit his lip and sighed, forcing himself to calm down. He reached out a hand and stroked the back of Fai's cheek, his mouth coming close to Fai's ear. "_I might care mo-_" he cut himself off and ran - he _almost_ confessed! That would have been horrible! He had seen a flash of Fai's expression. It was hurt, his one beautiful cerulean eye widened in absolute rejection. Despite how much it hurt to see that expression on Fai he kept running - his face was red with a blush and his heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, and that _wasn't_ from the running. He reached the school panting for breaths, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona waited outside like usual. They all looked bewildered at Kurognae who was still flustered and red in the face.

"What's wrong Kurogane? Where's Fai?" Kurogane walked right past them - he couldn't answer them. He made it to the home room; the teacher looked up with a surprised raise of the eyebrow.

"Kurogane?"

He ignored her and sat down trying to calm himself. The bell rang a few minutes later an students filed in. Fai was one of the last to walk in and he shyly sat beside Kurogane. Fai pulled out a piece of paper and jotted something on it. He passed it to Kurogane who read it quickly; "_Truce? We don't get any closer than acquaintances and don't ask about each other's pasts?_" Kurogane looked over to Fai and nodded. Fai smiled lightly, as if relieved.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

_Fai_

A few months had passed since the truce but Fai tried to avoid Kurogane - every time the man looked at him it was as if Kurogane was trying to devour him whole with just a look. That and the fact that he had crossed the line with Kurogane - he had promised himself not to get close to anyone ever again so he wouldn't be bad luck, so he wouldn't hurt them or lose anyone close to him again. It was Valentine's Day now and it was a Friday. School was out and Fai was swamped with chocolate. He opened his door to find no one home - they had gone out for the night to a romantic dinner and hotel. Fai went up to his room, and sat down, setting his chocolate filled bag aside. Just as he was about to sit on his bed he heard a knock at the door. He trudged downstairs and opened to door to find the classmate he least wanted to see. Kurogane was dressed in a black and white coat and black jeans, a few books under his arm, along with a few scraped here and there. He held out the books to Fai. "You forgot these at school." Fai took the books and set them on an end table.

"You're all scratched up... what happened?" Fai reached out with a hand and carefully checked on particular nasty scrape that rested on his jaw line. Kurogane shrugged and went to walk away, Fai catching his arm. "Let me see, they might be infected..." He let his fingers carefully ghost over the injuries before releasing the bigger male. "You'll be fine..."

Fai looked up to see a look he had never seen in Kurogane's eyes before - complete and utter passion. He backed up slightly, a small wave of fear washing over his features – he didn't want to bring Kurogane close to him just to hurt him.

He saw Kurogane's expression change – he was surprised by Fai's sudden fear. Fai looked away as Kurogane reached out his hand gently, cupping his cheek and tenderly forcing Fai to look at him straight in the eyes by rubbing his thumb across Fai's eye patch. A faint blush crossed Fai's face as he desperately attempted to lose eye contact with those serious red eyes. Fai went to push the hand away, wanting to retreat to the confines of his room so badly but Kurogane grabbed the hand.

_Kurogane_

Kurogane held the blonde like that for a while before backing off almost nervously. He had cracked – he had let his feelings show. Fai almost whined when Kurogane removed his hand and they both stood there in an awkward silence. Kurogane cleared his throat. "Um, about that… I really didn't—" He walked away – he had to. He was so flustered that his face had a blush to it. He felt a tug on his coat sleeve and looked over his shoulder to see Fai in his regular white short sleeved shirt and socks. He must be freezing, but the look on his face was so warm in comparison to the way that his body shivered. Kurogane hugged him – he couldn't hold it back anymore, and Fai hugged him back.

He had led Fai back to his house, the pale skin was red from the cold, and Kurogane placed his palms on Fai's cheeks in attempt to warm him, only for Fai to stretch up and place his face in the nook of his neck. It was cold and brought goose bumps to his skin but it was such a soft motion that he didn't care – he merely wrapped his arms around Fai once again. Fai trailed his hands over Kurogane's back, drawing weird patterns but nonetheless made Kurogane shiver. Kurogane lifted one hand to run through that silky hair, his fingers pulling the hair tie out and then cupping Fai's cheek. They stared at each other's faces for a while before Fai broke the contact. "Kurogane... I can't like this... I'll be bad luck to you..."

Kurogane snorted. "If this is about your past I've told you I don't care about your past - I care about you right _now_."

"But everyone I get close to ends up getting hurt or worse - they end up getting killed!" Fai was in tears, his hands gripping the hand that was on his cheek.

"It will kill me more not to have you at my side right now." Kurogane was mentally kicking himself - that was the sappiest line he had ever heard and he just _used_ that line.

"But--"

Kurogane silenced Fai with a finger to his lips. "If it was that bad, let me help you get over it, let me _show_ you that you're not bad luck."

Kurogane was tackled - Fai had leapt straight into his arms and he was now holding the sobbing blonde. He stroked the blonde's head, shushing him gently as he kicked the door closed behind him. He walked Fai over to the couch and sat him down. Fai gave one final sniffle and wiped his eye before giving Kurogane a warm, real smile. "So, what does this make us?"

Kurogane thought for a moment. "Boyfriends?"

Fai chuckled gently, leaning against Kurogane's chest. "After we get past the initial public taboo for this, people shouting out random insults at us, and maybe some people throwing rocks at us, I think we'll be fine with that."

Kurogane absently stroked Fai's hair nuzzling Fai gently as he did so - he was content and drowsy, and Fai's body was _so_ warm. Fai looked up at him and Kurogane leaned his head down and gave Fai a small kiss on the lips and Fai complied by returning the kiss. Fai tasted like a sweet mint in the cold winter wind, the taste was chilling and Kurogane couldn't get enough of it. After a few moments they broke the kiss and curled on the couch, Fai laying on Kurogane, his head resting on his chest.

* * *

They both had fallen asleep like that, their bodies entwined on the couch with steady breaths. When he awoke, Kurogane still had Fai in his arms. He looked over at a clock and sighed - about an hour before school. He nudged Fai awake, his blue eye swimming with drowsiness. "An hour before school - I'll go to my place and get ready, you should do the same. I'll meet you outside, alright?" Fai nodded and got up so Kurogane could get up himself. Kurogane turned to Fai who gave him a genuine smile - Kurogane leaned over and captured another kiss from those smiling lips. Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane and pulled his head down for a deeper kiss, only to have Kurogane reluctantly pull away. Kurogane watched as Fai pouted, his bottom lip protruding out. Kurogane chuckled and gave him a wink - Fai immediately brightened and bounded off for his room.

* * *

Kurogane waited outside for Fai - it was a warmer day than usual so he wore a black and red sweater over a black shirt. He wore regular jeans and had his bag slung over his shoulder. Fai came bounding out in a blue coat, a white shirt and a pair of regular faded jeans, his hair was loose for once, and Kurogane assumed that he had completely forgotten about his hair - it still was as messy as it had been earlier. Kurogane almost laughed but stopped himself - it would hurt Fai's feelings if he did that.

-_Flashback_-

_Tomoyo had forced a wooden spoon into his hands, telling him to make sure it didn't burn, so he stood there, continuously stirring the bubbling chocolate as Tomoyo set up a few moulds. "Kurogane, you can make one too - you never know when you might see a cutie who you want to give chocolate to." Kurogane had only grunted - who the hell was he supposed to give chocolate too? He took the pot off the burner and brought it to Tomoyo who directed him to drizzle some into a heart shaped mould. She then took the pot from him and directed him to the fridge. "Put the mould in the fridge and choose out a ribbon and a wrapping paper to put over the wax paper.' Kurogane grudgingly followed the orders, picking out regular red wrapping paper and a long, white ribbon. _

-_End flashback_ -

Kurogane reached into his back pocket and pulled out the chocolate, taking the ribbon and tying Fai's hair back with it. Fai gave a small embarrassed giggle as Kurogane handed him the chocolate. "Kuro-woof is giving me chocolate? I don't have anything to give Kuro-puu though..."

Kurogane grunted. "Invite me to dinner and we'll call it even."

"What makes Kuro-myuu think I can cook?"

Kurogane held Fai's hand as they began walking to school. "I've smelt some of your food from the home economics room."

Fai blushed but nodded, earning a warm smile from Kurogane.

* * *

They had gotten to school and everyone _stared_. Kurogane wasn't someone to care about people's opinions about him, and the stares didn't bother him, Fai however was rather shy as he tried to pull his hand from Kurogane's on occasion. The one time he had gotten his hand away he immediately returned it to Kurogane's as if he felt awkward without the warm calloused hand. Syaoran and Mokona stood there absolutely shocked and Sakura almost gaped. "Fai?! _KUROGANE_?!" The three of them had the same shocked tone and Kurogane pulled Fai close, despite the fact that he already looked like a beet.

"Yeah?" He let his thumb run down Fai's cheek - now that he had the whole admitting feelings thing out of the way he'd best show everyone that Fai was _his_.

Fai chuckled. "Heh, Kuro-doggie is very territorial..." he nuzzled his face into Kurogane's neck to avoid stares from those passing by.

Sakura let out a long 'Awww' and nudged Syaoran. "Don't they look cute together?"

Syaoran choked and gaped at her making wordless sounds of horror while Mokona smiled. "Mokona agrees with Sakura - Fai-san is very feminine and looks pretty in Kuro-puu's arms."

Fai gave Mokona a hurt look, his eye dropping to the ground. Kurogane glared at Mokona and led Fai away, already knowing that Fai would bring up the most feminine part on him - his hair that Kurogane loved so much.

"Kuro... do I really look...?" Fai was upset - his hand unconsciously reaching behind him to rest on the ponytail.

"In a way yes, but that doesn't matter to me." Kurogane placed his hand reassuringly on Fai's shoulder.

**You do not know how tempted I was to leave you guys off at the end of Fai's section and then I'm like.. "nah, that's way too short..." and so I added the next part of Kurogane's. I couldn't help but torture poor Syao-kun too. I've hit a writer's block with Brotherly love and Darkening Heart too, so I needed to torture little Syao as payback. *Evil grin* Well C'ya all! *waves* Next chapter is almost complete too!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bloodshed

_Fai & Kurogane_

Months had past and he kept his hair from getting any longer - he still felt a little self conscious but didn't let it get to him that and Kurogane we in the next city over from Clow - you could practically call it a date if Mokona weren't with them. Mokona bounded along with them, his white hair bobbing in the crowd. "So Kuro-woof, what are we going to do when we get back to Clow?" Fai held Kurogane's hand as he walked - he had gotten accustomed to Kurogane's possessiveness in public.

Kurogane shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, as long as we can ditch the little manju bun I'll be happy." Mokona stopped and looked behind him, pointing distantly to a closed down factory, where small screams came from.

"We need to help whoever's in there; it sounds like they're in a lot of pain!" Mokona dashed off. Both Fai and Kurogane took a moment to look at each other before running to catch up to Mokona, Kurogane muttering something close to 'stupid manju bun' under his breath. The old factory was used for making carpets; the equipment was old and dusty. Fai had split up from Kurogane, both of them wanting to get out of there, both of them having a bad feeling about the area. Fai almost fell over, his hand falling on a button that switched on a particularly nice piece of equipment. Fai backed up from it and cautiously continued his search for Mokona.

-

Kurogane had heard the equipment start and shuddered, worrying for Fai's safety. He hurried along a cat walk, his red eyes alert. He noticed Fai on the lower floor and let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. Fai went up some stairs and met him on the cat walk. "Anything?" Fai looked around with a worried expression.

Kurogane shook his head. "Nothing - be careful though. Stupid fluff ball." Fai nodded, hugging Kurogane in a tight embrace.

They broke apart when they heard Mokona scream. They both looked around, seeing Mokona caught on a peice of equipment. They both ran, Fai closest to the railing. They stopped and looked around for a set of stairs, Fai turning particularly fast and the railing he had his hand on gave away, causing him to fall to the ground below. Kurogane's eyes widened and he ran to the closest set of stairs and hurrying down them, skipping two steps at a time. Mokona had gotten himself out of his snag, bounding to Kurogane. "It was just some hobo watching a horror movie. Hm, where's Fai?"

Kurogane didn't answer as he rushed to Fai who was caught on a _running_ piece of equipment, a small blade occasionally whizzing by his face. Kurogane studied the situation - Fai was caught on a different component of the machine, and his position wouldn't allow him to untangle himself without getting hurt. Kurogane could probably use one arm as leverage and the other arm to pull Fai from the mess. He wasn't sure how sharp the blade was or how much it could cut through. He also didn't want to play around with the thing - for all he knew he could put Fai in a worse situation. Kurogane timed the blade before grabbing Fai with his right hand and bracing his left hand against the machine, pulling Fai free with a firm tug. His left arm was about to pull back, but a little slow. He felt a searing pain run up his left shoulder and he grunted - a scream had frozen in his throat as he thought about what could have happened. He was leaning forward against Fai, his mind slipping from the world. Loss of blood soon caught up with him as he blanked out, his body going limp.

-

"Kuro, Kurogane, are you all right? Kurogane!" Fai shook the tanned man, who was bleeding severely from his shoulder, where his arm once had been. Fai leaned him back and laid him against the ground, Fai pulling off his coat and pressing it to the wound to attempt to stop the bleeding. His hands were shaking as he let tears stream down his cheek, his glance resting on Mokona. "C-call an ambulance..."

* * *

Fai watched as Kurogane stirred and awoke, his eyes glazed from the pain killers. "Kuro-love, how do you feel...?" Fai's voice was soft as he smoothed back Kurogane's hair with a shaky hand. Kurogane groaned as shifted, his right hand running to his left arm, to find... _nothing_. Kurogane bolted up; his face was shocked and ghostly pale. Fai leaned his head against Kurogane's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kurogane shook his head gruffly. "Don't be."

***Starts killing self* GRAH, I hate it! I really hate it! I don't wanna have to deeal with a missing arm Kuro! *Sobs* Don't kill me!**


	7. Chapter 7: Moonlit Sakura Trees

_Fai_

It was a few months later and they both had gotten used to being disabled (_A/N: I swear, last time I'll bring this up – thank you all for dealing with repetitiveness)_; helping each other when one wasn't able, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. There was a knock on the door and Fai quickly bounded over and opened the door, flinging himself into Kurogane. "Kuro-cutie!" He cuddled the man as is he hadn't seen him in years. Kurogane held him for a moment before putting a little distance between them.

"I'm here to help you with your yukata..." He blushed lightly as he looked away from Fai, denying his blush.

Fai smiled - it had just been a week ago that Kurogane and Tomoyo had asked him if he wanted to go with them to Nihon for the spring cultural festival. He had obviously said yes, not knowing that he had needed to wear a special type of clothing so he and Kurogane had gone out and found him a yukata. Fai was still learning how to put it on properly and so required a little help, asking Kurogane to help was easier said than done - he had been so flustered when he first asked. Kurogane wore a black yukata with a red kaku obi belt, red embroidery on the edges of the robe and a pair of geta sandals, his face was also a nice red colour to match. Fai smiled and pulled on the wide sleeve to get him going with him up into his room.

On his bed sat a white yukata with blue embroidered edges, a blue heko obi belt, and a pair of tatami sandals. Fai gave a shy smile to Kurogane who gave him a rather sceptical look - this was going to be rather awkward. Fai finally mustered the courage to pull off his shirt, throwing it into a laundry hamper, his pants and socks soon to follow, leaving him in his boxers. Fai quickly scooped up the yukata, Kurogane stepping forward to help him with the confusing piece of clothing. Fai managed to get it on with help from Kurogane, the heku belt following. He slipped his feet into the sandals and smiled at Kurogane, who was untying something from his own wrist. Kurogane reached over and pulled out Fai's current hair tie and slid a blue ribbon into his hair, tying it back. Fai blushed as he went over to his dresser and rummaged through a small box with his right hand, his left hand deftly untying the eye patch he wore. Fai let the patch slide down a little before catching it and putting on a blue patch he had gotten just for the occasion. He turned back to Kurogane who gave him a warm smile and swept Fai into his strong embrace. Kurogane led him down and outside where Sôma and Tomoyo waited by a van, Sôma by the driver's side. "You look nice, Fai-san." Tomoyo gave him a small curtsy in her lavender furisode, Sôma ushering them all into the van. "Amaterasu is going to meet us at the festival. I at least want you to say hi to my sister, Kurogane, then you may do as you see fit." Tomoyo looked back at Kurogane for a response. He nodded, his arm slung over Fai's shoulder, which was curled to the bigger man's chest, biding out a two hour car ride.

* * *

Fai walked beside Kurogane, who indeed only said hi before dragging the blonde off in a different direction, holding his hand as they walked. Nihon was beautiful - cherry blossoms were everywhere and the older style Japanese houses were gorgeous with the lighting. Fai leaned closer to Kurogane who stopped them on an empty bridge in a small park not too far from the festival - the music could still be heard and the smell of food wafted over to them. "Kuro-woof..." He was wrapped up in Kurogane's arms and he let out a small content purr.

Kurogane hugged Fai close, his mouth by Fai's ear. "_You soften me, Fai._" It was a low growl, and Fai gasped lightly, returning the tight embrace, head resting on Kurogane's strong chest.

"_And you melt me, Kuro-love_."

Kurogane chuckled darkly, cupping Fai's cheek and bringing him up for a smouldering kiss, Kurogane's mouth tasting of various rich spices. Fai reached up and entangled his fingers in Kurogane's ebony hair, pulling his down to deepen the kiss. Fai gasped as Kurogane ran his tongue along Fai's bottom lip, demanding entrance which, Fai did immediately. The air was cold in comparison to the heat between the two, as they both fought for dominance, Kurogane winning as Fai moaned - Kurogane had slipped his right hand into Fai's yukata and was playing across Fai's chest. Kurogane pulled his right hand from the yukata to entwine in Fai's hair, breaking the kiss and pulling Fai's head back so he could get easier access to the milky white skin of Fai's neck. Kurogane kissed and nibbled the expanse of skin, his kisses trailing down to Fai's collar bone, making Fai gasp lightly. Kurogane hesitantly pulled his mouth back from Fai's throat and Fai let out a small whine. "Kuro-puu..."

Kurogane shook his head, a small impish smirk on his face. "Not yet."

Fai blushed lightly and nodded, he knew why Kurogane stopped – they were in a public area, and they didn't want to go too far.


	8. Chapter 8: The Pain!

_Kurogane_

It was mid-morning when Kurogane finally rolled out of bed, his head ached for reasons he didn't know of. He groaned and looked around , the surrounding was peaceful, flowers sitting lightly in a vase on a nice cherry wood coffee table, the bed he laid on had crisp white sheets, with big fluffy pillows and... Kurogane sat there and blinked. In the bed beside him laid Fai, sleeping peacefully with blonde hair framed around his calm face. Kurogane slipped out of bed, thankful that he still had clothing on, as he walked in the direction of what he assumed to be the kitchen. He walked into the open room and finally understood it all – sitting on the counter was three bottles of empty sake. He remembered them getting back to the hotel room he had booked but nothing else.

"Kuroooooo…" There was a groan from the bedroom and Kurogane swiftly walked back to find Fai sitting up and holding his head. "Oooooh, I'm so sore, and it's not just my head…"

Kurogane blushed lightly, looking away from Fai. What _did_ they do last night? Kurogane leaned over slightly and saw bite marks along Fai's neck. "... Ah..." He felt less awkward but it was still pretty bad. He cleared his throat, gaining Fai's attention. "We'd best leave before we have to pay for tonight as well."

* * *

They walked down the calm street which had been packed the previous night with a slow pace. Neither felt all too well that morning, with headaches and other body aches but they trudged through the blossom covered streets nonetheless. They were fairly close to Amaterasu's place when Kurogane stopped Fai. "Hold up."

Fai turned and gave Kurogane an inquiring glance. "Kuro-pyon, is something wrong?"

Kurogane reached over and fixed the yukata so it didn't show as much of Fai's marred neck. Kurogane gave a firm nod of approval and pulled Fai along.

* * *

Kurogane stared at the paper in front of him, the corner of his eye twitching. The girl stared at him hopefully, her bright eyes watering. "I-I was thinking that maybe you didn't …" She looked away and blushed.

Kurogane huffed lightly – she was a girl who wasn't in his class and by the looks of it she wasn't the observant type. Kurogane raised an eyebrow and scowled. "And you are asking me to go to semi-formal with you why?"

The girl squeaked, looking down at her feet as she blushed. "Well you see… er, you normally go with your friends and I was thinking that it was about time that you er… went with a girl… that really… er… likes you…"

Kurogane blinked and handed the girl the letter. "Keep this – you might need it to ask someone else."

"But, Kurogane-san, wait!" She reached out to grab his arm only he turned back and glared at her.

"What makes you think I'd go with you? What makes you think that I haven't asked someone already?"

The girl looked down. "Well… I've been asking around and all the girls I talked to were going with someone else…"

Kurogane gave her a blank look. "What makes you think I'm going with a—"

"Kuro-rin, I'm here!" Fai swished into the hallway as if he was waiting for a queue. "I brought you some food for lunch too…" Fai stopped and blinked at the girl. "Am I interrupting something here?"

Kurogane shook his head gruffly. "No – I was just about to leave."

Fai smiled. "Alright Kuro-cutie, let's go have lunch together. I've made fresh bread and soup in home economics."

They walked away from the dumbstruck girl who looked to be on the verge of tears. They sat down at a table and Fai went to fetch food as Kurogane looked over some homework. When he returned Fai slid the work away from Kurogane. "Kuro-puu, what was really going on there?"

Kurogane grunted. "Some girl just asking if I wanted to go to semi-formal, but you popped up before I gave her my reasons for rejecting her."

Fai nodded. "We could go together – we don't have to dance if Kuro-woof doesn't want to."

Kurogane raised his one eyebrow. "Now what are you planning on doing?"

Fai giggled lightly. "What makes Kuro-buro think that I'm up to something? I'm absolutely innocent!" Kurogane gave him a serious glare and Fai stopped giggling. "Alright, so we don't have to go to the semi-formal at all, but that could give us an excuse to get out for a while."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long - I had a lot of school work and I really didn't have that much time, so sorry that it's late and sorry that it's so short! Next i promise an interesting chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

_Fai_

Fai waited outside Kurogane's room, tapping his foot lightly. "Kuurroooo~! You're being so slow!" Fai wasn't usually one to complain but they had a rather tight schedule.

Kurogane opened his door and walked out, grabbing Fai by the arm. "Then stop complaining and let's go."

Fai followed graciously, eying Kurogane lightly. He was wearing a black suit, with a white undershirt and a red tie. Fai on the other hand was the complete opposite if they were going by the CMYBK colour set. He wore a white suit, light cyan under shirt and a white tie, his hair tied back neatly. They hurried out of the house and walked down the street, only the stars and the street lights to light their way. "Alright, plan is to get to Yuuko's, stash out suits there and then go to the next city over." Fai smiled at the thought of doing something like this – it wasn't often he lied to his foster parents about… small things.

* * *

They were just about ready to leave Yuuko's when she stopped them, her eyes dark, with a phone in hand. Fai shrugged it off – he had never personally met Yuuko before that night but he had heard that she hears practically every bit of gossip that goes around. Fai assumed that this was just some late gossip that was so… shocking that she wanted to share it with them, despite the fact that they were already running late to catch the bus.

"Sakura has been kidnapped – Syoaran just phoned with the details. Apparently the kidnappers know that she's belongs to a rich family and they're asking for a ridiculous high price for her release."

Fai felt his jaw drop slightly, his eyes wide. "S-Sakura-chan was… _kidnapped_?"

**Short chapter I know, but I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself because I might not be able to work on it for a few days, which means it'll probably be a bit before I get teh next chapter up and running. **

**Mokona: Yay Yuuko! She PWNS UR $$!**

**Eroko: TT_TT So mean!**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Arm

**I'm sorry everyone - I lied slightly. This will bring up a little bit of repetitiveness but I'm sure you all can manage. It's important. Well Enjoy, and I'm planing outtakes. You know those parts I don't add in just because of smut content. And I should say this much - at the end of chpter 7... they didn't do... _that_. Pretty close but not quite. Just to straighten that out for those who asked. And Merry Christmas everyone! I was planning on doing a short story only I couldn't decide what to do it on and now I don't have enough time. Sorry~~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

_Kurogane_

His grew was rather tight on Fai's wrist as his mind raced – the kid's girlfriend had been kidnapped. What if that had been Fai? He quickly shook that thought out of his head – it wasn't Fai so no sense worrying about that. "How much are they asking for?"

"I'll put it like this – at the price they have it for currently is enough to put the family in debt." Yuuko set down the phone and smiled. "There is one way to get around this – a rescue mission. I know exactly the three guys to do it too."

Kurogane heard Fai gulp beside him, and Kurogane got what Yuuko meant. "No tha-"

"These are the same guys that attacked Fai – I can feel it."

Kurogane tensed. "And how do you expect me to fight with one arm?"

Yuuko gave a wicked smirk, her eyes flashing in victory. "I've made a few arrangements with some of the best doctors. Kurogane I think even you will appreciate what I've done. You have an appointment tomorrow in the city of Piffle at this address…" She handed Kurogane a card and he glanced at it – it was a doctor's office.

"A mechanical arm emplacement…?" He glanced up at Yuuko who nodded.

"It's the only choice we have thus far, and it's a lot better than relying on those police officers. If they actually paid attention to my advice rather than just passing it off as gossip than we wouldn't have to do this."

Kurogane nodded. "It will also have its other uses. But what's the price?"

"It's already been paid. It's expensive for the treatment but this… person managed to pull it off."

Kurogane's glance rested on Fai who was looking at nothing in particular. "You did it didn't you?"

Fai smiled lightly at Kurogane. "I talked to Yuuko over the phone about it and gave Mokona the money to bring to her."

"Idiot blonde, you didn't have to do that." Kurogane frowned slightly – he could only imagine the amount of money that was handed off to Yuuko.

Fai smirked. "But I wanted to."

* * *

He had only been slightly nervous when he went in but the operation wasn't all that bad and the recovery had been quick. He sat there waiting for a call from Syaoran when he heard a gentle knock on his door. "Come in."

Fai slipped into the room and closed the door behind him and Kurogane smiled – he hadn't seen the blonde since before the operation and so this meeting was long overdue, considering that the operation had been four days ago.

"How's Kuro-sama feeling?" Fai sat lightly on the edge of Kurogane's bed, his hands resting on his lap.

Kurogane was leaned against the cool wall some distance from Fai and he growled, pulling the blonde close to him. "Ku-Kuro-sama, your arm…"

"Shush idiot, its fine." He examined the blonde closely – he had bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usually. "Something happen?"

Fai shook his head quickly, not making eye contact with Kurogane. "No…" Kurogane frowned, gripping him by his shoulders. He gave a stern glance to Fai who bit his lip before surrendering. "A-Alright… Sakura-chan's kidnapper's upped the price and said if they didn't get the ransom they would k-kill her… and I just thought that maybe because I knew her that… I--"

Kurogane stopped him there. "Idiot blonde, you did nothing wrong so there is no reason for you to think that!"

The phone rang then, Fai backing off from Kurogane as he leaned over and picked it up. "What is it?"

"_Yuuko has the location - Watanuki got it for her. I've already paid to find out where… I'm planning on going tonight. You can join if your arm is alright…_" Syaoran's voice was a little garbled from some traffic in the background.

"Stop fretting kid, my arm is fine. Fai and I will meet you tonight, doesn't matter where."

"_Alright, meet me at Kohi Kona… nine should be fine. I don't know how long this is going to take but from there we go to Yuuko's and then we take off from there._"

"Alright." Kurogane hung up the phone and glanced at his alarm clock. It was about four so they had a few hours. "We meet the kid at nine. I know where so you don't have to worry about that. Until about eight you should sleep."

Fai shook his head stubbornly. "I won't be able to."

Kurogane let out a low growl and dragged the blonde closer to him so Fai's head was on his chest. "You won't be able to help us if you aren't in a good condition. Sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

Fai let out a small argumentative huff but nonetheless he carefully got situated and began dozing.

* * *

Kurogane felt a small shifting on his chest and cracked open an eye. Fai let out a sleepy mumble, sitting up. He rubbed his eye and glanced at Kurogane, a wide smile crossing the blonde's face. "Looks like Kuro-sama also needed sleep."

Kurogane stretched and yawned. "Only a little and I really didn't need it." He glanced at the clock and blinked – they hadn't really slept all that long – it was only six. He stretched under Fai and ruffled the blonde's hair, shifting so he was on his right side and Fai was tucked into his chest. "We have a bit to relax and get ready," Kurogane leaned forward and kissed Fai on the forehead lightly. "So, what do you want to do to kill time?" He held a devious smirk, already knowing what he wanted to do. He watched as a blush of recognition washed over Fai's face, his expression slightly unsure.

"K-Kuro-sama… we don't even…"

Kurogane snickered. "Alright what was with that one book you were looking at earlier?"

Fai blushed even more and gasped slightly. "Ah! That … alright so I was doing 'research' earlier."

Kurogane smirked and sat up, pulling Fai up with him. "See? Nothing to worry about." He watched as Fai gave a small chaste smiled and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11: Black, Cold Snow

_Fai_

It was heating up yes, but the chill in the night air was there as they walked down the street with a swift pace. It was nine-thirty and they were heading to the old docks. Syaoran was in the lead, his pace brisk and his body taunt with knowingness of what might come. Fai was trembling – he knew that this was rather dangerous and the possibility of something bad happening to Kurogane made it hard for him to swallow. He felt anxiousness and anxiety well in his stomach, his body slightly sore from earlier events. His hand gripped Kurogane's tightly as if he'd never see the man again if he let him go, his fingernails digging into the tanned skin. He bit his lip and frowned – they were almost there and he felt his legs starting to seize up. He was good at running, not fighting. Just like he ran from his past, but that didn't matter, Kurogane didn't care, nor did he shrink back in disgust when he had finally told the taller man.

-_Flashback_-

_They lay next to each other, sprawled over Fai's bed. They were curled and entangled with the other, Fai's sweater was ruffled up so his stomach was exposed, and his nose dug into the crook of Kurogane's neck, the collar on his shirt was shoved aside to reveal the tanned skin. Fai hummed gently, his eye heavy lidded with content as the silent serenity closed in around them with only the sound of their light breaths. This was their paradise, and it was just for the two of them – the gate to it needed two keys and each of them held one. _

_The silence was broke by Kurogane's gruff voice. "Tell me… why did you come here?"_

_Fai gave a small nervous chuckle, his breath feathering across the broad neck making Kurogane shiver. "I thought the past didn't matter to you Kuro-sama." _

_"It doesn't – I'm just curious." Kurogane sat up, pulling the blonde up with him. _

_Fai sighed, his mouth felt dry but he'd manage. "My parents died when I was really young, and my brother and I were on the street for a while. My brother-" Fai choked off, holding in a sob. Kurogane stroked the blonde hair encouragingly. "My brother… I just left him… I-I just left him to... I just left him to die…" Fai was in tears, his breath uneven as he clung to the larger frame in front of him. "Then… I was taken in by Ashura and was moved to Celes… I spent some time there… but… I… I had to leave… otherwise…" Fai bit his lip and whimpered as he tried to keep back the sobs. "Otherwise I'd have to k-k-k-kill..." Fai hiccupped from lack of oxygen as he broke out in full sobs, burying his face to the base of Kurogane's neck. They stayed like that for a long while, Kurogane staying there and waiting for Fai to calm down. _

_Once he'd calmed down well enough Kurogane shook off the subject, not wanting to upset Fai anymore. _

_- End Flashback-_

Fai took in a sharp breath as they stopped. They could see the building and they had to be cautious from here on. Fai gulped and glanced at Kurogane who was looking at him. They both nodded, setting determined expressions on their face – they would succeed and they would look after each other in order to succeed.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted Fai's past and the next little bit to be seperate. And Gasp! A small bit of Fai's past. More will be revealed later, along with Kuro-sama's. I might take a bit to up finish the next chapter - exams are soon and right now my teacher is staring at my screen so I think I should take the hint to stop typing and get to work. C'ya's!**

**Soon to be up: KuroFai fanart on .com (That's me)**


	12. Chapter 12: Save Sakura!

_Kurogane_

His blood was running cold as he released Fai's hand for the sake of mobility. He listened carefully as they approached the broken down building, already noticing the spots that were dangerously damaged. He made a mental note to keep himself, Syaoran and Fai away from those spots. They quickly ran around to the back finding an old broken window. Syaoran carefully hoisted himself up and through first, Fai following before he made his way over the sill, careful of the broken glass. They were inside and it was dusty as hell. Old crates lay around and the smell of the place made him want to vomit it was so putrid. They carefully manoeuvred through the moonlit building; carefully avoiding trash and broken glass so they didn't attract attention.

It was when Syaoran tripped did the trouble start. His depth and perception. As usual. There were sleepy groans and a few shouts before the lights were flicked on, revealing their location. They were in a room packed full of gang members. "Hey, it's the ones from that city!"

Kurogane growled recognizing one of the members; one of the ones who had taken them by surprise. This was personal now. He was the only one really fully capable of fighting because he wan't blind in one eye, but he did have a slight handicap - his arm hadn't healed fully yet. Oh to hell with it; he was looking forward to a good fight.

One of the gang members leapt out first, causing others to jump forward. Kurogane smirked as he punched out, his fist giving a satasfying crunch as it connected against human jaw. He glanced over at Fai who easily dodged all of the punches and kicks, only striking out when he had to. Syaoran was holding his own as well with a few mighty kicks to hold back the gang. This particular gang wasn't too big; about fifteen members so that was five members for each of them. Gotta love basic math.

Kurogane had managed to knock out about one so far and was working on his second when he heard a door fling open. He took a brief glance over to the direction that the door had opened seeing an older man with black and white hair an a monocle. Kurogane almost lost it; it was the man who killed his parents. His father had been chief of police in Nihon and his mother had gotten in the way, trying to protect his father. Kurogane howled in rage, lashing out with his metal fist, letting it crack right up against one guy's head. "Fei Wong!" He ran to try and snag his revenge only stopping when he noticed Sakura encircled in his arms. She was passed out, her head laying against the crook of his arm.

"Take care of them - I'm leaving." His deep voice sent shivers of rage through Kurogane's body as he elbowed one guy in the gut, only to get cut off by a tall man with glasses. His hair was black and long, pulled neatly back in a ponytail. "For the sake of our future, we will not let them past." This was the guy who had taken Fai's eye.

"Yes, Kyle!" One of the gang members chirped to the obvious member in charge, only to get kicked out by Syaoran.

Kurogane pratically roared with rage. "YOU!" He was already lunging forward, the Kyle dude dodging easliy.

He smirked tauntingly. "You're the ones from the city. Hmm, maybe I should take your friends other eye this time?"

Kurogane to anyone else would probably look phycotic right now; he needed to get his hands on Fei Wong only to have the one who took Fai's eye right in front of him. Kurogane turned to Syaoran, barking an order. "Kid go after Sakura. NOW!" Despite his usual mantra of not caring what people thought of him he didn't want the kid to seem him possibly kill someone. He gave a breif glance at Fai, happy to see the blonde still in peak condition, taking care of the remainders.

Kurogane focused on Kyle, a savage grin crossing his face. "You are SO going to regret what you did to the blondie."

The other only chuckled. "You think that a simpleton like yourself can overcome me in a battle? How sad." He pulled out a gun and pointed it in Kurogan and Fai's general direction. Kurogane glanced back to Fai who was oblivious to the suddenly play of a weapon. It was at that moment when he heard a long crack and felt a hard force hit him. He fell to the ground with shock, his eyes wide, his hand running to where he'd been shot.

_Fai_

Fai heard the gunshot and froze. He'd knocked out the last of the random goons and now he could only turn to the sight before him; Kyle with gun in hand and Kurogane, his guardian, on the ground. Fai felt a lump form in his throat, the back of his eyes stinging; what if he lost Kuro? What if neither of them made it out alive? What would happen to Syaoran and Sakura? Would Syaoran win against that man? Fai watched as Kyle pointed the gun at him and Fai accepted it; he wouldn't run anymore, not since he'd met Kurogane. Fai closed his eye as he heard the metal of the trigger start to be pulled back.

Bang.

Nothing.

Fai opened his eyes to see the gun knocked clear of Kyle, Kurogane beating the surprised gang member until he was crumpled on the ground in a bloody unconcious heap. Fai blinked at Kurogane who turned to him, his hand resting on his... _left_ arm. Fai gasped in relief as he ran and embraced Kurogane, tears streaming down his cheek. He didn't think he'd been so happy; he hadn't lost his doggie. Fai let Kurogane seperate them, glancing at each other.

"We need to find the kid..."

"I don't thinks so."

They both spun to see... Syaoran waking towards them, a long black trench coat on, and one blue eye and one brown eye instead of two brown eyes. "Syaoran have you gotten Sakur--" Fai scattered away from Kurogane when Syaoran lunged at them, missing but turning to face them.

"You must be mistaking me for my brother, Syaoran."

Fai noticed Kurogane grimace and then it hit him; the one who took his eye that day wasn't the Kyle person - it was actually Syaoran. "Kuro..."

"Yeah, I get it."

Fai sighed and watched Syaoran just in case he did anything. And that he did; he ran.

They both followed swiftly, keeping right behind Syaoran. That was until Syaoran ditched out of a window to face his brother. Fai and Kurogane glanced at each other and nodded; they'd find another way down - Kurogane wasn't light enough to try that and he didn't want Fai going out their alone. They both hurrid along corridors, searching as they did. They cound the window they enteredfrom and paused, hearing something.

"YOU TWO ON THE GROUND!"

Fai glanced at Kurogane who hurrid through the window, Fai following. They ran to the front of the building seeing blue and red lights flashing and police everyhere. Obviously, during one point Sakura had awoken seeing as she was being pried away from Fei Wong.


	13. Chapter 13: Together?

**A/N: Baka, I read back and I think 'Wow, that part really sucked, or 'That didn't come out the way I wanted it to' - some parts are a little... eh-ish too. Baka, can Valentine's day fall on a Friday even? Oh well, this was supposed to be a fluff one-shot for my little cousin and my IRL friends but it kinda turned out a little more... chapter like than thought. I'm happy that those who liked it enjoyed and I'm sorry for the horrible parts. There are also a few parts where the characters are really... OOC-ish. And question - I've always thought Mokona was a boy but I've had a few people tell me that Mokona is a girl. Mokona sounds male in the Jap version so I was kinda going with that... but really - what is Mokona? An it?**

**And don't fogret to visit my DA! .com**

_Kurogane_

He watched as Sakura sobbed happily in her love's arms, the police arresting all the gang members. Fei Wong Reed was howling obscenities in the background, but that didn't matter; the girl was with Syaoran, safe and sound. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned; Fai was smiling at him lightly, his face pale from all the carnage which transpired earlier. Kurogane sighed and tugged the blonde into an almost bone crushing hug. Truth be told he was glad the blonde was alright; glad that the blonde was at his side right now. He smirked lightly as he tugged Fai away from the scene - Syaoran would be able to give as much info as they needed. Fai nuzzled into him as they walked, the sun rising to the east causing mist to begin rising off of the water.

"Do you think that maybe... after high school we can go to the same college?" Kurogane could tell that Fai was hopeful just by the tone.

Kurogane grunted. "Didn't plan on going; I already had a promised job in Nihon."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Doing what Kuro-sama?"

"Kendo teacher." He spoke gruffly as Fai wiggled out of his grasp, electing instead to hold his hand.

Fai smiled. "Hmm I was thinking about becoming a cooking or science teacher... that requires a lot..."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Tch, there's a good university in Nihon."

Fai giggled almost girly. "Is Kuro-cutie implying that I move in with him after high school?" A blush rose slightly to Kurogane's face but he didn't deny what Fai had said. "I think I'll take the offer if I can get into the university. Kuro should join me... maybe become a gym teacher?" Kurogane felt himself get elbowed lightly in implication. Sure he _could_ do that. But since the university was in Nihon he could take the kendo teaching job to keep up with finances.

"I'll think about it." Fai squeed in pleasure, swinging his and Kurogane's arms in joy. "Oi, I said I'd _think_ about it!" Kurogane was slightly annoyed with the way Fai was reacting.

"I know Kuro-sama... but hitsuzen _is _hitsuzen."

Kurogane could only smile at the blonde's remark. Was it luck that they'd ended up with each other or was it really the inevitable force of destiny taking it's course on the world? He'd never know himself; the world is too mysterious to discover everything and he'd be content as long as he had his blonde. Yes, **_his _**blonde. No fangirls were going to get their way with the lithe little blondie who was almost constantly smiling like an idiot who had been drunk one too many times. Then again that was a part of Fai's charm; he saved the fake smiles for the ouside world, only allowing his tough burly guardian to see behind it all.

And Kurogane wouldn't have it any other way.

**_~Owari_**


End file.
